


Fire truck!

by megas217



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Foster Care, Gen, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Use, Toddlers, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: TK and Carlos are fostering a 2 year old boy who is obsessed with fire trucks so Carlos on his day off brings little guy by to see TK and the crew.
Kudos: 13





	Fire truck!

Carlos and Gus are hanging going out at home when Carlos has the day off but TK is working so Carlos decided to take Gus with him to the store but first they make a stop to see TK at work “Gus do you want to get your shoes for me?” Carlos asked when Gus made his way over to his shoes and brought them over to Carlos when Gus smiled at his foster dad when Carlos placed Gus in his lap as he helped Gus get his shoes on before Carlos grabbed the diaper bag and headed to the car when Carlos placed Gus in his car seat and buckled him in. 

TK was excited because this is the first time that Gus gets to come by the station and see the fire trucks when Gus was very excited about all cars just like any little boy but Gus was very obvious with fire trucks so when Carlos told TK that he can bring Gus over to the station on the way to the store. 

TK was very excited when they told Gus that TK is a firefighter but Gus hasn’t been to the station “what time is your man and kid coming to see you?” Judd asked when TK smiled “soon they just left the house so they should be here in a few minutes.” TK said when he saw Carlos’ car pull up when TK went over to his husband and smiled at him “hey babe, how has work been?” Carlos asked when TK smiled and kissed Carlos “good, not that many calls so we were mostly cleaning and what not.” TK said when he went to get Gus who was smiling and such “hey baby are you ready to see where I work?” TK asked when Gus shook his head when TK got his foster son out of the car and headed to the garage when TK placed Gus on his feet when they walked inside as Gus stopped “wow!” Gus said when everyone smiled at him “what do you think buddy?” TK asked when Gus was pointing to the fire truck and clapping his hands “fire truck!” Gus said when TK shook his head “do you want to go inside?” TK asked when Gus shook his head when Carlos found TK’s gear and brought it over when TK put it on Gus when they headed to the rig as TK lifted Gus into the driver's seat when TK smiled at Gus. 

“hey I didn’t know that we hired at such a young age!” Owen said when he smiled at his grandson “pap!” Gus said when Owen smiled at Gus “first time seeing the big red trucks!” TK said when Owen shook his head “I remembered when you first saw the rigs,your eyes were so wide.” Owen said when TK smiled at his dad “I thought I’ve been around the trucks all my life?” TK asked when Owen shook his head “you were but the very first time you recognized the fire trucks you were about Gus’ age.” Owen said when Gus wanted down “out?” Gus asked when he saw the ambulance and wanted to check that out. 

TK handed Gus to Carlos when Carlos took Gus over to Michelle when she smiled at the little guy “do you want to see all the medical stuff?” Michelle asked when Gus shook his head as Michelle lifted Gus into the ambulance when TK and Carlos talked “at least he didn’t find the horn yet.” TK said when Carlos smiled at his husband “I can show him where it is and the lights.” Carlos said when TK smiled “this button makes the lights and sirens go on and off, do you want to push it?” Michele asked when Gus shook his head with great intensity when Michelle helped Gus push the button as Gus smiled when the lights and siren went off “or Michelle can help corrupt Gus.” Carlos said.

TK got sad “hey what’s wrong?” Carlos asked when TK looked at him “what if we have to give Gus back?” TK asked when he knew that Gus was temporary but they were still hoping to adopt him when the time is right “we have court in a few days and we’ll see if we are on the right track to either adopt him or if his mom is making head way in her recovery.” Carlos said when TK shook his head “she was on heavy stuff then I was and had a baby.” TK told his husband when Carlos shook his head “I know it’s hard to think about but Gus is happy right now and if we need to we’ll do what’s best for Gus and if being with his mom is what is best then we’ll see how it goes.” Carlos told his husband when Gus was pushing a bunch of buttons and laughing. 

After Gus got tired of all the buttons he went to find something to get into when TK lifted Gus into his arms when TK showed Gus the rest of the firehouse when Gus even met Buttercup “puppy!” Gus said when TK smiled at his foster son “can you be general with Buttercup?” Carlos asked when they were working on being soft with dogs and small animals so no one gets hurt “doggy.” Gus said when he sat down next to Buttercup and gave soft pets when everyone smiled at him. 

After a while TK and the crew got a call so they headed out when Carlos and Gus went to the store which Gus wasn’t to happy about since he wanted to be with the fire trucks “don’t worry buddy, we’ll come back later on and spend more time with the fire trucks.” Carlos told his foster son when he placed Gus in his car seat and buckled him in. 

Many hours later 

TK got home from work when he brought a special present home for Gus when Owen made Gus a small care package that has a small fire fighter hat in it, a stuffed bear with a little 126 shirt on it, a toy fire truck, a coloring book with crayons and a few snacks “hey baby how was the rest of your shift?” Carlos asked when Gus was watching TV “good, I got something for little man.” TK said when Gus looked up and smiled when TK helped Gus with the present “truck!” Gus said when the parents smiled at him “yeah buddy, it’s a fire truck!” TK said when Gus took it and went to go play when he didn’t care about the rest of the gifts “do you want to put on your fireman’s helmet?” TK asked when he showed Gus the plastic hat “Gus fireman?” Gus asked when TK and Carlos shook their heads as Gus wanted the hat as TK placed it on Gus’ head when they little boy went back to playing. 

TK and Carlos always try to do bedtime with Gus to help him get a consistent schedule as Gus wasn’t used to a bedtime routine when TK would give Gus a bath while Carlos got PJs and a diaper out and place it on the dresser and also get the room set up so all they have to do is read a story and put Gus in the crib which had gender neutral sheets so they can have a boy or girl in the room when they did buy Gus a few little things to make the room his own like a fire truck pillow, a few fire truck posters and a fire truck night light. 

TK brought Gus into the nursery when he placed Gus on the changing table and got Gus changed into his diaper and PJ’s when TK sat in the rocking chair when he saw the book that Carlos put out when TK smiled at it “Goodnight Fire Engines.” TK said when he started reading the book when Gus was starting to fall asleep when TK smiled and kissed his head when TK placed Gus in the crib and kissed his head when Carlos walked in and kissed Gus goodnight also “night buddy we’ll see you in the morning.” Carlos said when Gus was sucking his pacifier.


End file.
